


The Feeling of Your Skin

by kurropie



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman Crybaby - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, I hope ya'll enjoy this!!, M/M, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, bruh i just wanted to write some fuck so i did just that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurropie/pseuds/kurropie
Summary: A collection of unrelated chapters involving Ryo and Akira in heated situations with each other. Some vary in genre, but all will feature some very intimate moments.





	1. A sense of patience

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just a chapter fic describing different situations in which Ryo and Akira, in some way or another, end up doing the dirty deed. Complete shameless smut because honestly I have no self control apparently. None of the chapters are intended to be tied to one another so really these are all just different ideas I keep coming up with. It also gives me a chance to see how I can write Ryo and and Akira in some subtle different ways I suppose.
> 
> I'm not sure how many chapters this is gonna be so I'm leaving it open for now. Anyways, read and enjoy! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!

Akira's fingers twitched while his hand rested against Ryos ass, eyes boring down to where they were connected. He licks his lips while clutching his shirt with his other hand, the fabric of it drawn up to his chest. He hears Ryo _click click_ clicking away on his computer, biting his bottom lip with a not so quiet groan when the blonde ground down against him.

"Ryo, Iー"

"Hush." he says as he continues typing. Akira wanted to touch him so badly, kiss him, bite him, mark him or something, but Ryo seemingly wasn’t having it just yet. Akira just huffs, leg shaking due to his restlessness. He just wanted to move. At first, he was there hanging out, mostly talking about school and home while Ryo listened and commented here and there. They , mostly Akira, ended up fooling around a little and Ryo suggested that he could ride Akira, which indeed excited the devilman in a lot of ways. The one small downside was that they couldn’t do anything yet.

Ryo said were there things he just had to finish up on his computer first. That’s how they were in the current situation, Akira balls deep inside Ryo as he worked on his laptop in the middle of his stark white living room. Akira would normally feel extra exposed and weird in the mostly empty room nearly surrounded with the large bay windows, but knowing that they were still pretty secluded sort of made this kinda hot. To be fucking nearly out in the open, even though they were definitely alone in the apartment.

However, it just served to remind Akira that he wasn’t allowed to do anything yet every time he tried to find something to think about.

He wanted to inch his hands up Ryo's white shirt and touch all over his cool skin, he wants to hear every noise he would make from the feeling. It's mostly all he can think about before his thoughts creep toward wanting to thrust to the tempo of Ryos typing.

"C'mon Ryo, can I move or something? Or at least pay attention to me." he says, watching Ryo's hunched shoulders drop a bit as he sighed. Ryo really knew how to make things worse, shifting his hips from side to side , which nearly caused Akira to rip his own shirt in the process and groan in response.

"Just a few more minutes. Have a little patience." he says, smiling some as he continued typing away. He was writing and replying to emails at the moment, only having a few to do , but he wanted to finish them first before they got anywhere. Plus, it was fun goading and messing with his lover like this. 

Akira was tempted to whine more to get on his nerves, but there was a possibility that Ryo might leave him with blue balls, so he refrains from it.

If Ryo's home wasn't so well air conditioned, Akira might be sweating more than he already was. He was still fully clothed besides having most of his torso exposed and his dick out, Ryo on the other hand only had on his shirt, but it was bunched up a bit above his ass as he sat in Akiras lap.

"Mmm, almost done." Ryo says during the silence, though Akiras heavy huffing breaths could be heard. He was surprised at himself at how well he was able to hold back from giving in, though it might have been because he was eager to let Ryo control the situation.

Like a miracle, Ryo seems to be done as he sits up straight and stretches his arms up, arching his back a little and raising his shirt up more. Akira watches, finding the sight delicious and licks his lips as if he was getting ready to eat something juicy.

"I'm proud of you for being so patient." he says, looking at the computer again and leaning forward to start looking through things. Akira actually groans louder this time and gently digs his fingers into Ryo's hip.

"What are you doing now?!" he whines, almost ready to cry, as sad as that would have been.

"Picking some mood music." Ryo replies, starting to play something that had a heady, steady rhythm. Not anything dangerously erotic like at the Sabbath, but something sensual with a deep beat. It thuds in Akiras chest, making him feel a bit more relaxed and excited at the same time. He looks up to see Ryo looking back at him, his hands now planted on Akiras jean clad knees. He doesn't say much except he starts to move up off of his dick slowly and not even missing a beat, he slides back down, the lube making it easy and almost too slick.

Akira moans loudly, teeth digging into his bite-sore bottom lip as Ryo started to go faster, the sound of their skin meeting softly and only made Akira's own skin burn hotter. He licks his lips, watching Ryo's expression change from the side view he could see. He was practically soaking up the view, the blondes eyes sliding shut and his mouth open, soft moans slipping from between his pink lips. 

Akira's hands grip the blondes hips, his own rolling up to meet his ass as they moved together. Ryo's head drops a bit as he shivers, movements faltering, but he keeps going. Akira hears him curse softly, breathing heavily as the music stayed steady even as they fucked out of rhythm.

Akira's eyes were screwed shut, enjoying the music and what they were doing, chasing the delicious heat with his hips and eating up every noise being made. He hears Ryo moan louder than he normally did, his name breathy on the blondes lips. Akira looks up when Ryo reaches back to grasp one of his hands still on his hip, a visible shiver shooting up his spine as he looks back at Akira.

His mouth was still open, soft breathy moans still coming as they made eye contact. Akira feels a twinge in his heart and his dick, suddenly lifting Ryo off of his still hard cock and pulling him to turn around.

Ryo gets the hint and climbs onto Akira, this time facing him and promptly sliding back down onto his dick once again. As soon as they were face to face, Ryo wraps his arms around Akiras neck and begins to move his hips again, eyes sliding shut and his forehead pressed against Akira's as they both began to move together once more.

Akira’s hands roam up his shirt, fingers subtly transforming into claws as he gently touched him, trying to still keep some control. He reaches back down to grip onto Ryo's ass, squeezing and digging his fingers into his skin. He moves Ryo at a faster pace, up and down his dick , trying to steady himself just to be able to thrust his hips up at a more controlled pace. Ryo chants his name, moans and gasps cutting into his words.

" Every noise you makeー" Akira says, breathy, voice deep and heavy. "ーI'm gonna make sure I'm fucking every single one right out of you. " He growls , losing himself a little as he mouths at Ryos collar bone, having ripped his pristine shirt open,the buttons having popped off in the process. His tongue, lips and teeth against his cool skin. "I'll make sure you'll be feeling my dick for a fuckin’ week." he says, his dirty talk making Ryo whimper in response. Ryo was so close and yet he knew Akira could keep going even after he reached his peak.

"O-oh fuck. Akira!” he gasps, his head dropping against his shoulder. Akira was in deep, his cock head practically slamming into his sweet spot and making him see white hot stars. He’d never looked this unkempt before. His hair a sweaty mess and his designer shirt fucked up while getting dicked on his expensive couch. The ache from Akiras thrusts shot through his hips pleasantly and he wants to hold onto that feeling forever. 

“W-wait, wait ,wait, fuck! " Ryo moans weakly , a pathetic whimper leaving his lips when Akira wrapped his arms around him and began to slam him down onto his dick, thrusting up faster into him. Ryos legs were spread a wide from this, his arms locked around Akiras neck as he buried his face against his shoulder.

Ryo's moans skipped like a cd as Akira began to pound up into him, his dick rubbing up against Akiras stomach, precum smearing all over, but soon enough he's cumming between their bodies. He gasps and his ass clenches around Akiras dick.

Akira holds Ryo close and spreads his own legs a bit more so he could use his full strength to fuck up into him faster and a little harder. The heavy and loud _smack smack smack!_ of their hips made Ryo shiver, his body hypersensitive to Akiras movements. He was sure he'd pass out of Akira didnt cum soon. His thighs trembled the longer they went on, brutal thrusts up against his ass making his skin hot, stinging with the bit of friction from both their sweaty bodies. He found that he loved it a little too much.

Akira growls, teeth dangerously sharp as he leaves deep, bruising hickeys on his neck and soft, controlled bites against his skin, leaving red marks that Ryo feels he would stare at proudly if he could see them.

Things don’t last much longer as Akira slams inside one last time, a deep and satisfied purr rumbling in his chest. Ryo's entire body quakes in his arms, his small eyebrows furrowed and eyes shut so tight. He was seeing stars behind his eyelids, face red and hot. They stayed connected as Akiras cum pumped into him slowly. 

They both breathed heavily, the music forgotten along with everything else being ignored. Ryo's phone was going off with a call, but he ignores it to rest limply against Akira, who nuzzled him and lazily rubbed his hands over his back. He enjoys the gentle treatment, making a soft noise as his lover kissed his bruise like love bites and eventually kissing his soft lips. It was almost too cute. Too chaste. A stark difference from the filthy fucking they were just doing. Ryo tries to kiss him back, but it's sloppy and weak and he settles for one on his heated cheek instead. He was so tired but it was so worth it.

"Mmm." Akira says, sated and relaxed as he continued holding Ryo, who was starting to feel full and awkward just sitting there with a dick still up his ass and cum trapped inside because of it.

"We need to clean up."

"Five more minutes."

"Akira." Ryo says a little sternly, but his voice was still soft with fatigue. His wild lover laughs and gives him another soft kiss, their lips meeting briefly before he starts to help him out.

"After this can we eat? I'm hungry."

"Of course, I'll have something ordered for you. I think maybe steak is a good treat for you, hmm?" he says, seeing Akira's eyes twinkle at that.

"Mmm, delicious dinner date." he says, nuzzling Ryo again, who only sighs and smiles at the affection. He craves it more than he probably wants to let on, but he was sure even Akira could read through his mask.


	2. A song to sate your appetite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [taking place in the midst of chapter 5] Akira comes to Ryo, scared and confused about whats happening to him. He's unable to process the aching need to fight or fuck and cant seem to keep the urges to a minimum without causing more damage than he means to. Ryo tries to offer some form of help and comfort for Akira, though he's wondering if maybe he almost bites off more than he can chew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a little more emotional with Akiras fears playing a part here. I also wanted to play up the idea that Ryo has a small amount of control over his hidden angelic powers that come to the surface whether he knew he needed them or not. He's still not aware of his true self, but the idea is that his abilities can manifest when he's feeling high levels of stress or very strong emotions.

Ryo can't believe he has to watch his friend suffer like this. He's at a bit of a standstill, not sure what he could do for his friend and definitely not sure if he should do what he's been thinking. Akira's been slightly out of control lately, which is a given due to his current situation. He's still a fresh, basically new born, half demon. Despite a successful possession, he's suffering from the aftermath. He seems to have trouble keeping his urges on lock down. Ryo listens to him ramble about feeling like he's not himself, seeing through Miki's clothes and constantly wanting to fight or fuck.

He blushes at Akiras admittance to having strange wet dreams that cause him to ejaculate immensely all over his ceiling and the struggle to hurry and clean it up before anyone is wise to what the problem is. Ryo sighs, feeling like maybe he's not doing enough for his friend, secretly afraid that he wasn't enough for him.

He has several ideas, most of which may or may not be good. His one idea was to maybe give him money to blow it off on somethingーlike sex. However, part of him can't foresee any of it ending well at all and he will only admit this tidbit to himself, but he'd rather not let someone enjoy any sort of passionate moment with Akira. As passionate as demonic rutting can get, he supposes.

He sighs and continues thinking before he finally speaks once Akira goes silent.

"I'm formulating some ideas of what I can do to help you. There is only so much I can do, but I am listening. I can see you're struggling." he says, seeing Akira look at the ichor staining his body and pants. "Listen, go wash up and I'll have Jenny fetch you more pants. I'll talk more with you once you're clean."

"Ryo I'mー"

"Shh. Go on now." he says, as he motions toward the bathroom. Akira takes a bit of time, but eventually he makes it there and Ryo hears the sound of the shower being run.

Once he was alone, he sighs and runs his hands over his face. He felt for Akira, really. He can only imagine how hard it was to control urges that his human morale couldn't fathom. He stands outside the bathroom door, watching Jenny put a pair of pants and a shirt on the bed for Akira. She looks at him, but Ryo only nods as she promptly changes the sheets as well. Funny enough, she also gives him a thumbs up and a uncharacteristically cheeky smile once she's done and motions that she'd be leaving them both alone to talk.

Sometimes he could swear she does things like this because she's sure he and Akira were doing more than just talking.

How he wishes she was right. 

Akira seems to be taking a long shower, to which Ryo could hear the telltale signs of him trying to take out his frustrations with his own hand. He hears the soft rumble of his voice coming out in his moans. Ryo breathes heavily as he leans against the door some. A deep, dark part of him wants to walk right in and offer...something to Akira. Anything that would help, but he isn't sure if he can muster up the courage to. Would Akira even want him that way?

Soon enough he's starting to want to relax, having had Jenny shoo his guests away and reschedule his meeting. She brings two tall glasses of water and "extra things" for the both of them. He finds it unbearably embarrassing as she puts these items in his nightstand drawer, but doesn't comment on it as she winks at him and leaves the room once again.

Like clockwork, the shower is off and he hears Akira moving around in the bathroom. Ryo promptly gets away from the door and goes over to the bed to grab the clothes for Akira. He eyes the nightstand drawer and looks inside, not surprised but still flustered when he saw what was there. He ignores it for now.

"I have clothes for you, Akira. " he says as Akira opens the door and allows him to stick his hand in, breathing softly when he feels Akiras long fingers brush his as he lets out a quiet " thank you" before taking the clothes from him to change into. Ryo sighs after the door closes, feeling awkward for some reason. He opts for taking his shoes and socks off, feeling he should at least get a bit comfortable before he and Akira discuss some ideas.

He finds himself sitting in his white chair again as Akira finally comes out. The devilman immediately gets back on to the bed, looking bothered and still upset like before. He seems to be having a hard time hiding the fact that he was somewhat aroused. Ryo tries not to look.

"I can not say my ideas are completely solid, but I believe maybe we can come up with something to help you." he starts off , noticing that Akira was now paying close attention to him. 

"Please, I'll do anything. I can't keep living like this."

"Understandable. I believe you can possibly relieve some stress by fighting, but at the moment you seem to be suffering fromー,” he pauses and glances down, his cheeks pink and hot as he looks elsewhere quickly, “ーother things. You say you saw through Mikis clothes? I suppose this must be Amons lust influencing you dramatically. How often is it like this?" he asks, noticing that Akira was staring at him pretty hard. His eyes catch a glimpse of Akira licking his lips, a pink tongue swiping over them quickly.

"Akira..."

Akira jumps and blinks rapidly. "Oh! Oh ah...not too often? It only just happened once. And...and the dreams. I don't know what's going on but it feels like I'm just...thrusting and thrusting and it's non stop. I can't even tell if it's really me because it's so surreal and every time this happens I get cum all over my ceiling because I guess I'm jerking it in my sleep? I don't know." he says, sounding as if he was in despair.

Ryo nods, trying not to imagine this if he can help it. He closes his eyes and breathes softly to get his own thoughts under control. "I see. It seems you need something to sate you. I do not want to recommend you going out to fuck someone. You and whoever you find might get hurt or worse." he says, tapping his chin with his finger. 

He's never had something like this occur before, so his options were limited. He doesn't realize Akira was eyeing himwith growing intensity once again , licking his lips more and running his tongue over sharpened teeth. Ryo moves to stand, pushing up off the chair so he could go find his phone to look something up, but is stopped immediately by Akira's fast movements. 

His friend was holding onto him, bodies flush and faces so close. Akira's gaze was dangerous and Ryo could feel the fullness of his erection pressing hard against his own crotch. He gasps, his cheeks turning red as Akira brushed his nose against his cheek, his breathing ragged and heavy.

"A-Akira, what are you doing?" he asks, feeling large, too warm hands pressing against his back, rubbing and lifting his shirt to touch his skin. Ryo squirms in his hold, the devilmans fingertips rubbing against the bumps of his spine under his shirt.

Ryo didn't know what to do with his own hands, but suddenly he's grasping onto Akiras arms when the latter decides to press an open mouthed kiss to his jaw. He hears a low rumble from his tanned chest, almost like a purr. He feels a tongue, slick and long lap over his neck and he shivers.

"Wait—" he protests, gasping in the middle of his words when Akira starts to suck on the skin of his neck after grasping his shirt and tugging hard to pull it open. His roughness caused the white buttons to go flying off and left Ryo more exposed to Akiras mouth. He feels sharp teeth , lips and tongue bruising him, warm and slick over his throat. He really doesn't know what to do. He stares ahead, his whole face scorching hot as Akira moaned against his skin. Ryo tries calling his name, but he stops when ,suddenly, Akira decides now is the time for a kiss.

The hair on the back of his neck stood on end as Akira kissed him deeply. His half lidded, sharp eyes stared hotly into Ryos deep blues. The blondes grip on Akiras arms tightens when he feels the other males tongue slither into his mouth. He knew that if he let this continue, it could lead to many things happening, and yet he almost didn’t want Akira to stop.

Akira pulls away, a thin string of spit between them as Ryo tries to catch his breath. His mouth tingles with spit on his lips and the side of his mouth , but he was too stunned to bother wiping it away. How long had he wanted something like this, he asks to himself. Maybe not in this scenario, but close enough to his wishes he supposes.

Any words he was going to say die on his tongue once again when Akira roughly sucks on his neck once more , teeth nipping but not biting at him. He squeaks , his body jumping when he feels a pair of large hands grasp his ass. Ryo begins to moan at the feeling of his growing erection brushing up against Akiras raging hard on, but whimpers as Akira seemed close to biting him. His ass gets squeezed roughly again and fingers dip between his legs. 

He has to get Akira to slow down before things get too out of control. 

Ryo finds himself whining in pain when Akira finally bites him, causing him to jerk in his hold. This snaps the other male out of it and he abruptly holds Ryo away from himself , eyes wide and his breathing harsh as if he was trying to catch his breath.

Ryo stares at him, feeling confused as he just blankly watches Akira. The devilman looks up at him, a quiet fear on his face as he stares at his blonde friend. He notices his disheveled appearance, his shirt open with the buttons missing, his flushed face and the very obvious bruises on his neck and collarbone.

It’s the slow bleeding bite mark that got to Akira the most. His hands tremble as he lets Ryo go and his tears were immediate as they rolled down his face. He practically wails as he covers his face and collapses on the bed, unable to to believe he really almost did something horrible to his best friend, and worse, he bit him hard enough to bleed. He hurt him.

Ryo stands still and touches the spot that Akira bit, wincing a little and pulling his hand away to see streaky blood staining his hand. He isn't mad at Akira, mostly startled and not the least bit scared, but he can see how hard it is for him to control what he's doing. He can see it's hurting him as well. He frowns and goes over to him as he's curled up on the bed, body shaking with sobs.

"Akira." he says softly, reaching out to touch his shoulder and feeling him flinch away. "Akira it's alright, I'm nー"

"It's not okay! I hurt you!" he sobs, trying to make Ryo get away from him. " I c-can't be around you...I'll just do it again. I can't control this Ryo, I'm dangerous." he finally says, though his words were laced with hiccups and his sobs. 

Ryo feels a lot of things right now, but he isn't sure what they are except he definitely wants to comfort his friend, but it seems that he needed some time or he'd only continue to tell Ryo to get away from him. He sighs, figuring he should go tend to the bite on his shoulder.

"I...alright. Stay here please." he says, starting to take off his ruined shirt. He's somewhat glad that Akira isn't looking. As many times as he's fantasized about being nude with Akira and doing not so innocent things with him, he never really fathomed how shy he'd be about being bare in front of him. "I'll return shortly." he says softly before he goes and grabs another shirt to wear, heading toward the bathroom to take care of himself.

Ryo stands in front of the bathroom mirror as he cleans and applies a bandage to his wound. It wasn't bleeding much since Akira didn't sink his teeth down very far before he tore away from him. He smooths a hand over it gently before he puts his shirt back on, watching himself in his reflection and eyeing the hickeys on his skin. He blushes at what he saw, though it just reminds him that Akira is wallowing on his bed.

Once he leaves the bathroom he goes over to his friend, seeing him still laying there but not sobbing like he was before with tears still streaming down his face.

"Akira." he says as he gets close, putting a hand on his forearm only to feel him flinch, but Akira doesn't push him away. 

"I'm a monster, Ryo." he says, his voice still full of sadness and guilt. He sniffles and curls up more. "I could have done something awful to you."

Ryo just observes him for a moment, his hand slowly smoothing down over his back as he sat in front of him. He caresses Akiras hot skin slowly where it peakee out from under his shirt, leaning a bit and using his free hand to brush his wild hair away from his face.

"You are not a monster. " he says just as quiet, as if talking too loud might disturb something. "You can't help it and I know you'd never mean to hurt me. "

"But I bit you and you bled and I kept..." he trails off, shutting his eyes and shaking his head as he frowned. " I couldn't stop thinking about how much I wanted to pin you down and f-fuck you. I just wanted to consume you and all these...thoughts just kept coming and coming." he says, huffing a sob.

"Akira." he says, using his strength to lift him up right. " Listen to me." he says, trying to be somewhat stern and forward. Akira just nods while trying to wipe his tears away. Ryo reaches a hand up and does it himself, thumbing fat tears off his face the best he could. 

"What's happening to you isn't your fault...it's mine entirely. I turned you into this and I know you're struggling. I feel that I'm not doing my best for you because things are like this right now." he says, sighing softly. The look in his eyes that Akira could see was genuine and held remorse and something else. " I want to help you if you'd let me. These urges you have aren't all you, and I just want you to know I'm not mad or upset at what you did."

Akira stares at him, taking all of it in and just trying to absorb what he was hearing. He nods and leans into Ryo's hand when he feels his soft palm against his cheek.

"But...what if Iー" he's cut off when Ryo presses a finger to his lips.

"We'll deal with that as we go." he says, smiling at him sweetly. Akira nods, smiling some when Ryo pulled his hand away. 

"Thanks Ryo. I really dunno how much I can say I'm glad I have you." he says, sniffling a little but not crying nearly as much. Ryo blushes and clears his throat a little.

"And I feel the same toward you." he says before he decides to move on. " I have a bit of an idea, but it's only if you want to do it. I want to help you to the best of my ability."

"I'm good for anything I guess. I'm just tired of losing control." he says, before he watches Ryo go over to his closet.

"I understand." he says as he rummages through the drawers of one of the several dressers he had in there. When he returns he has something in his hand that Akira sort of recognizes, but he sees what it is when Ryo turns it on.

It's a stun gun.

He stares at it with wide eyes, a little confused about what Ryo was trying to get at.

"We're going to have sex." he says, as blunt as ever. Akira sputters, his face turning red as he tried to comprehend what Ryo was saying to him.

"Butー!"

"Hush. As I said, we're going to have sex and my idea is that if you begin to lose control I'll administer a shock to you that I believe should snap you out of it. There’s a lot of power in this. It could kill several grown men if II used it on them, but it’ll be just enough for you to endure."

"Ah...w-well, okay, but...I just...what if it doesn't work and I lose it?" he asks, looking worried. He really didn’t want to hurt Ryo. He trusted the blonde a lot, but he was not into the idea of him getting hurt.

"We'll see as we go. I'm prepared to deal with what may happen." he says, seeing the way Akira was starting to look at him.

"Okay." Akira replies before he pulls Ryo in for a hug. "If...if I hurt you though, I don't think I'd be able to handle it again. I wouldn't be able to live with myself." he says, pressing his face into his shoulder." I don't want to hurt you."

"I know, and I don't want to lose you in any way." Ryo replies, resting his head against Akira's.

* * *

Watching Ryo prepare himself was arousing and also somewhat intense. Akira stares intently, fingers twitching and his teeth nearly piercing his bottom lip as he watched the blondes fingers slip inside of himself, stretching and moving and so slick. Ryo moans into the comforter he had a grip on with his other hand, his occupied four fingers pressed deep inside and curling.

He made Akira stay relaxed as he did this, though he could tell he was still straining a bit. He'd do all the work to keep him from getting too worked up first. It seemed to be working. 

He lifts his head and looks back at Akira, seeing him nearly rip the sheets he was grasping hard onto. His eyes catch sight of his hard, leaking erection, swallowing as he stared at it’s size.

He was ready, but at the same time he almost couldn't believe they were about to do this despite it being his idea. He shivers when he curls his fingers once again , his body trembling as he finally pulled them out. He'd been holding out on himself as well, his own cock dripping and impossibly hard.

He doesn't have to say anything as Akira was already fisting his own cock, spreading lube over it with his hand as he seemed to eager to start.

"Stay calm." Ryo says softly as he turns over and lays on his back. Soon enough Akira is hovering over him, his hands on Ryos knees as he makes him spread his legs.

"You okay?" the blonde asks as Akira leans down to be closer to him. He buries his face against Ryo’s pale uninjured shoulder and nods. Ryo breathes softly and closes his eyes briefly. So many parts of him wanted Akira to kiss him again like he had before, but he feels he can't project his desires so openly like that. The thought of it scares him for reasons he isn't sure he can explain.

"I'm...I'm okay. You're okay. This is okay." Akira says briefly, sighing before lifting his head up to meet his friends gaze. "We're okay."

"We are. Just keep thinking about that. Everything is fine. You aren't going to hurt me." Ryo replies and cups his face. Akira nods before he moves on, maneuvering Ryos leg's and pushing them up just a bit so he could fit closer to him. Ryo allows Akira to position him, staying still yet relaxed as his pale legs were hooked over strong hips.

He gasps at the feeling of Akiras cock pressing up against his ass, his hole sensitive and honestly ready for the soon-to-come intrusion.

He lets Akira have his freedom to do what he wantedーfor the most part. He had his hand on the stun gun that he kept to the side of them, closing his eyes and sighing as Akira presses a kiss to his chest while positioning the blunt head of his dick against him.

It was slow at first, when he entered. Ryo gasps as Akira seems to slip up and press in all the way. He trembles and locks his legs around his friends waist. His back arches and he grasps onto one of Akira's arms with his free hand, a soft "ah" leaving his lips when he felt the almost too gentle grind from his friend-now-possibly-turned-lover.

"Oh fuck." Akira curses almost too softly, a moan already leaving his mouth as he leans closer to Ryo, making his legs bend more. Ryo grabs harder onto him, hands flying up to grasp onto his back. He makes sure he still holds onto the stun gun.

It's' not long until the grinding turns into somewhat shallow thrusting. He gasps hard and loud, a soft whimper leaving his lips as Akiras breathing got heavy. The devilman babbled non stop as he picked up the pace, his breathy voice making Ryo blush and want to hide his face. He nearly drops the stun gun at one particular thrust that struck a sweet spot within him.

"Fuck you feel so good...Ryo-chan." Akira moans sweetly. The cute name he used to use slipped from his mouth and it makes Ryo moan in response. He always wanted Akira like this, close to him, on him, breathing him in. He wanted this kind of softness, as much as he wouldn't dare admit it out loud. Slick sounds and soft noises from their rutting echoed in Ryos ears.

He almost thinks maybe he didn't need the stun gun if AKira was doing this well.

He also feels that maybe he thought too soon as things started picking up, with Akiras thrusts getting a bit rough.

" 'M gonna fuck you so good." he hears him say, his voice mostly the same ,but the tone was not Akira-like at all. " Gonna get in deep and make you scream." 

Ryo furrows his eyebrows, feeling the sting of pleasure, but it was starting to get faster, a harder stab from Akiras cockhead.

He hears how ragged his breathing was getting and it did start to worry him. He feels drool on his skin, hot and awful.

"Fucking slut on your back for me with your legs wide open. You like my cock that much?" he hears, but it's barely Akiras voice as he hears a low rumble. He opens his eyes to see Akira's teeth sharp and dangerous, pupils in slits and the dark marks appearing on his face under his eyes.

" You're so fucking tight, so fucking good. Gonna fuck you till you can't breathe." he hears the strange demonic edge in his voice and his body reacts strongly as Akira picks up the pace, hips slamming against him. 

"Akira ーAkira slow down. Now." he says , panting and wincing when he feels claws dig into his skin. He promptly uses the stun gun, jamming it against Akiras side and watching him jolt from the shock. He hears a soft "Ryo?" from him, but it doesn’t last before he feels a rough, clawed hand on his throat, seeing that his demonic urge was ruling out.

This was barely working.

He watches somewhat helplessly as Akira man handles his legs again, spreading him open wide as his toothy grin was visible even in the low light of the room. If he didnt stop Akira now then his slow transformation into devilman will hurt him far more than when he got bit.

Or worse, he might die like this.

Ryo feels sweat run down his face as the corner of his mouth twitches. He turns the power up on the stun gun and tries again, this time it seemed to work better, though Akira seems disoriented and fatigued.

Akira breathed in as if he was being choked. He was still hard and balls deep inside of Ryo, whose legs were aching but he was glad Akira was mostly snapped out of it.

However, as Akira pressed his face against his chest, he feels claws in his skin once again, drawing blood and making him cry out as he as thrust into mercilessly. The stun gun flies out of his hand and he nearly panics, this time he wraps his arms around Akiras neck, wondering if maybe he can squeeze enough to make him pass out.

He wasn't strong enough for this. He sees tears stream down Akira’s face even as he loses control over his own body. He knows he's trying to fight it. 

Ragged breaths and demonic moans were drowned out as his mind was flooded with something he didn’t even know he knew.

He stares a head, his expression going from intense panic to something calm. Though Akira was still trying to thrust roughly, he ignores it and instead he begins to sing.

He isn’t sure how he knows the song, and he isn’t sure if this was even his voice anymore, but he continues.

Ryo was not a singer, he never sang or even really hummed anything, and yet he was going on with this tune as if he was classically trained. He'd never pegged himself as the type to sound like this, high and melodic. He feels as if he wasn’t in control of himself now, unable to stop.

He does realize however, that this seemed to calm Akira down dramatically. His rough strength replaced with a gentle embrace. Ryo closes his eyes and sings softer and softer, carding his fingers through Akiras hair as he seemed to slow to a halt.

His singing boils down to a soft humming, and he just holds his friend against him.

It's to the point that Akira was still a bit hard, and he was as well somewhat , but he manages to get Akira to pull out. The larger male lays against him, squishing him a bit but otherwise Ryo didn't mind.

It's silent for several minutes until Akira finally speaks.

" 'm so sorry Ryo. I fucked up." he says, a sob evident in his voice. "I-I could have hurt you againー or worse, I could have k-killed you."

"No you didn't. You didn't do anything wrong. I thought I could...do this. I thought maybe letting this happen and doing it my way would help. I was barely able to do even that."

"It did sort of work thoughーI just wish...that I could have a better grasp on this. “ he says softly, shaking his head and closing his eyes for a moment. “I’d like it if we could do this without me going off in the middle of it." Ryo blushes a bit, nodding in agreement, but not sure what to say or do except cup Akira’s face and let their foreheads meet. His thumbs rubbing over Akiras cheeks as they both just took some time to breathe.

The next hour or so was spent with them just laying together, with Akira in Ryos embrace, enjoying the quiet of the room and the feeling of his friend petting his hair.

"Hey so uh,” Akira starts up, scratching his cheek a little as he looked around some, “Ryo, I didn't know you could sing...what was that song from earlier?" he asks, looking at him curiously. Ryo shrugs, looking at Akira through heavy lidded eyes.

"I don't know myself. It just...came to me. Like something was telling me to sing it to you."

"Hm....it was beautiful. Kinda angelic."

Ryo thinks about it as Akira seems to drift between being awake and asleep. He had no plausible explanation for why he knew this song he belted out randomly. It didn't even seem like it was in a language he knew either. So many thoughts swirled around in his head and yet for once he was sure he'd rather occupy his thoughts with things about Akira than this.

"Ryo."

"Hmm?" he says, a bit surprised that Akira was still awake.

"If...if we do this again, I want to be able to do this without me losing it. I want it to be special. " he says, nuzzling him a bit. "I want you to feel good and not get hurt." 

Ryo smiles and pets his head, holding him closer and enjoying all the warmth from his body.

"Of course , Akira. I want the same for you as well." he says, blushing as he closes his eyes and continues to enjoy being in the others embrace. He had never felt so safe in his arms before until this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll enjoyed this one just like the first chapter! I'm having some fun writing these ,thought I think the next chapter is honestly my favorite. Will try to have that one posted soonish! Until then!


	3. Goin' Clubbin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo drags Akira on a somewhat wild goose chase to follow a demon he'd been tracking, intent on exposing and taking them down. Out of necessity he constructs incognito outfits for himself and Akira, though the Devilman in question isn't sure he can handle the some what risque outfit Ryo decided he would wear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was probably my favorite to write and it was a lot of fun for me, especially trying to think of what they'd both wear to a wild ass party that's anything like the Sabbath. If anyone wants a better visual on Ryo and Akiras outfits, I whipped up some concept sketches for a general idea of what their ensembles look like [here ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/476999204263428096/512518659609198592/RYOKIRA_-_GOIN_CLUBBIN.png) .

"This guy not only has the nerve to catch on that I’ve been tailing him, it’s because of this that he’s also been able to evade me for almost two weeks and it's pissing me off." Ryo says as he's getting ready in the bathroom, hearing Akira answer back with a grunt to show that he was listening. They were currently preparing to go to a pop up rave, which was much like the Sabbath only the names weren't nearly the same and every wild party didn't always have demon activity happening at them. 

Usually.

This time though, the guy Ryo was sure was a demon was going to it and after screening his calls and texts, he found them to be extremely suspicious. Enough so that there was no way Ryo was letting him slip away, especially if he really was a demon and the chance that this might lead to more demons being there as well.

At the moment, Ryo was applying a light amount of gloss onto his lips, sparkly and peach flavored. Normally he wouldn't bother putting on a whole different outfit for something like this, but they needed to blend in this time. He knew the demons were beginning to catch onto them and they knew of the fact that Akira, or better known them to as Devilman, was prowling around looking for a fight that most of them couldn't win. Plus, the both of them would stick out in their normal clothes and they couldn't risk regular people recognizing them either.

Not that his clothes made him feel uncomfortable, but truth be told he was much more into showing off like this in front of just Akira and not a bunch of strangers at a clusterfuck of a party. He decides that he won’t complain too much however, since this was his idea after all.

The heels of his white ankle boots click against the white tile floor as he gave himself a look over in the long mirror that hung on the wall, not feeling any different, but he figured he looked as good as he could while making the whole ensemble work. Akira was dressed up as well, wearing something dark and tight to match his sparkling light pastels and pure whites.

"I get that, but do we have to wear these clothes? I know we're going clubbing but this feels sorta weird." Akira asks as he plays around on Ryos iPad. Akira tugged at the tight leather pants he was in, eyeing the expensive bedazzled boots Ryo had him wear as well. He had never worn any type of clothing like this , let alone had his nails painted and glitter slapped on his body before. He looks down at the sleeveless fishnet hoodie type of shirt he had on and sighed. Honestly, he felt cool but also really silly all at the same time.

"It's necessary to blend in this time. I don't want us getting our asses caught after barely getting there." Ryo explains as he steps out of the bathroom. Akira was going to reply, but his words die with the saddest squeak that's ever left his mouth. He stares with wide eyes at Ryos outfit, unable to believe what he was seeing. Brilliantly sparkly shorts that barely covered his ass and thigh high stockings that were held up with garters. He eyes the barely there crop top he wore and the fluffy half jacket as well. He wanted to assume it was made with faux fur, but knowing Ryo it was anything but with his expensive taste.

"Ryo holy fuckーis that a belly button piercing?!" he asks as he scrambles up to get a closer look, staring at the cute charm that dangled from the white gold chain against his pale skin.

" Yes, it is." he says as he straightens out his clothes a bit and tries to stop the shorts from riding up his ass, but there was no way that was going to stop with how short they were.

"That's so fucking hot." Akira blurts out, imaging seeing Ryo in some very provocative poses while keeping in the piercing. Ryo narrows his eyes and shakes his head.

"Focus! We have a job to do and your libido needs to be kept under control for a while so we can apprehend these demons." he says, fixing the heart shaped pastel sunglasses that were affixed atop his head.

Akira pouts, eyes still roaming all over Ryos body as he stared at this outfit. He really couldn't believe this was something he was wearing, since the blonde was way more into wearing the baggiest, ill fitting clothes known to man. Akira wasn’t complaining, however.

If he had to be even more honest, he wanted to run his hands over Ryo’s thighs and squeeze them. He wanted to mouth over his bare stomach and kiss his piercing so bad it was unreal. Maybe he was being a bit of a horny weirdo, but he couldn’t help himself. Ryo might smack the back of his head if he knew what he was thinking.

They waste no more time inside the apartment and make their way out, getting into the shining white Orochi and taking off faster than Akira could even get his seatbelt on. The entire car ride he keeps his arms crossed, slouched in the car seat and and staring over at his boyfriend as he drove. He was half tempted to reach over and touch him, eyeing what skin of his thighs he could see and his exposed midsection.

Akira never felt so beside himself. He knows he needed to keep himself as composed as possible but _fuck_ his hands were so eager to touch something.

"Now, when we get there, we'll go in casually. No bringing attention to ourselves. We'll act natural. Like two people who just want to enjoy the party." he says, his eyes trained on the road as he spoke.

"Yea, uh huh. Natural." Akira replies, his focus still mostly elsewhere, though Ryo didn't seem to notice.

"And I'll repeat it again, keep your libido down a couple thousand notches during this and maybe later we can have a little fun after this is over." he says, a small smile showing on his glossy, glittery lips as he glanced over at his companion.

Akira stares at him with wide eyes, a shine present in them as he looked hopeful.

They arrive to the rave soon enough, the heavy bass from the music seemingly making the whole car vibrate. Akira reminds himself to act casual, following close to Ryo as they went to stand in line behind a few other barely dressed party-goers. Despite having been fighting demons for a while now, he still wasn't sure how to tell who was and who wasn't one. He scans the crowd, not wanting to assume anything, but also just keeping his guard up anyway.

Once they were next up in line, they were scrutinized by the bouncer, who stared a little too long at Ryo , who looked slightly bored as he chewed gum and blew a bubble. Akira makes an annoyed face at the guy for sizing up the blonde for a little too long, wrapping an arm around his bare middle and squeezing his hip. Honestly he wasn’t usually like this, but for a while now he’s been acting protective and possessive over Ryo, getting irritated when someone was looking at him for too long, the way they looked at him, when they tried to touch him or it was obvious when they were trying to flirt with him.

It just rubbed him the wrong way.

Once inside, Ryo smirks and glances up at Akira, still feeling his hand pressed against his side. 

"What was that? Was he making you mad for having to look me over?"

"He was staring too fucking hard. That extra shit wasn’t necessary." he says, speaking close to his ear since the music was now significantly louder. He kept Ryo close as they entered a glowing room full of flashing lights and people dancing, mingling or doing all sorts of things.

"So possessive. I love it. That’s so cute." he says, reaching up to pat Akira's cheek as he walked forward once Akira let his hip go. Akira looks to the side and blushes, bottom lip poking out a little. He catches up with Ryo as the blonde was checking his phone, his eyes scanning the area, mostly seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Even seeing other people necking or doing lewder things in a room of somewhat controlled chaos didn't surprise or phase him. Actually if he had to be real, it was kinda hoー

"He's here." Ryo says as he stares at his phone, his tracking gps following a roving red dot on the screen.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, the guy." he says, watching Ryo walk off again. He sprints some to catch up with Ryo's fast strides, his eyes trying to focus ahead instead of on his ass. The shorts and the subtle swerve of his hips wasn't helping either. Akira just wanted to reach out and grab him but he needed to stay focused. He promised he would.

* * *

“Ryo have you spotted him yet?” Akira asks, a subtle whine in his voice as they sat together at a booth. They’d ordered drinks as they sat and watched the crowds, and while Akira could down drinks and not really feel affected , he watched as Ryo gingerly sipped his peachy colored fruity cocktail.

“Not yet. He keeps fucking stopping and the signal in here is absolute garbage.” he says, sounding annoyed as he stared at his phone. They sat close, with Akiras head resting on the blondes shoulder. He kept his arm wrapped around Ryo, rubbing at the soft skin of his side with his thumb and making slow circles there. If Ryo wasn't so intent on spotting this guy from their hiding spot he’d have tried to get him to make out or something. Not that he was that bored, but he mostly just wanted a little attention. Besides that, he kept looking over to seeing people acting buckwild around them, if they weren't high off ecstasy then they were necking right next to them or even non-discreetly fucking out in the open. Akira wasn’t trying to stare, but all he can think of is himself and Ryo acting wild like that.

The last thing he needed right now is an uncontrollable boner.

Instead, Akira tries to scope around some more, catching glimpses of people getting drunk or high as the music changed and the lights shifted about. As fun as shit like this was, even if he’s used to it he’s not sure if he’d enjoy this type of shit by himself. He’s snapped out of his thoughts when Ryo finally says something.

"There he fucking is. Bastard." Ryo says, gritting his teeth a bit as he puts his phone away. Akira squints as he spots who Ryo was talking about. A tall looking guy with a fo-hawk, not very standoffish from the crowd, but he still looked suspicious. He wore super dark sunglasses inside a weirdly lit rave and wouldn't stop looking around the more he went deeper into the crowd. Seemed kinda sweaty too and from what Akira could tell, he also smelled really weird.

"He might be onto us, come on." Ryo says as he grabs Akira's hand to drag him up from their seat and into the thrall of dancing bodies. Akira tightens his grip on his partners hand as they went, not wanting to lose him.

"Ryo I dont see this dude anymore, maybe we shー"

"Hush and dance. We need to act the part. We don’t know how many demons there are besides him." he says to him as he pressed close before he starts moving with the beat of the music. Ryo seemed to be full of a million surprises because Akira never thought he'd see him dance ever in a million years. His dancing wasn’t wild or reckless like some of the people there, it was smooth and controlled. Mesmerizing even as he stayed on beat. His hips rocked from side to side as he rose his arms up, letting the music move him whe he shut his eyes.

Akira swallows and starts to dance with him, watching Ryo turn around and press back against his front. His hands immediately rest against Ryos hips, moving along with him and starting to let everyone else blur around them as he only focused on his partner.

"He's still close." Ryo says to him and miraculously still visible over the crowd, their target wasn't that far but he was in the midst of a group of people moshing to the music and somehow he wasn’t getting hit by flailing limbs.

"This is weird, he's not even flinching." Akira murmurs, starting to see what Ryo was getting at now with the guys weird behavior. When the tempo changes with the song, things seemed to get raunchier. The bass beat was dirty and loud, the deep thump of the sound shot through Akira's body, making him feel some kinda rush. The sound echoed in his chest and it made his heart beat speed up, he huffs as if he holding a breath in. Was it legal for Ryo to dance the way he was on him? What would people think of they knew Professor Asuka was dirty dancing in the middle of a rave? Akira licks his lips as thoughts flash in his head, the music making him imagine rhythmic thrusts rather than in step dance moves.

Ryo was still keeping an eye on the guy, but he wasn't paying attention to how his dancing was getting to Akira. He grinds his ass back and dips low, looking way too erotic from Akiras point of view. 

At this point Akira was almost afraid to even think of where Ryo got these dance moves from, but before he could get another thought out, the blonde moves his body and ass in a way that had Akira losing and and all his self control. It made something fierce stir in his loins and he promptly grabs Ryos hips and pulls him close as he presses forward, grinding his now ridiculously hard erection right against him. Ryo gasps, letting out a squeak nobody except Akira seemed to hear.

Akira knows he’s fucked up now.

* * *

Ryo ends up dragging Akira off of the dance floor and into a nearby bathroom, surprised that there weren't people fucking in there, as it was also surprisingly empty. He stares at his partner as Akira looks sheepish and guilty, his tall, dark form leaning against the wall as Ryo stood in front of him, tilting his head to the side with his hands resting on his hips. His eyes roam up and down the others body for a moment before he speaks.

"You really got hard from all that , huh?" Ryo just asks as he scrutinizes him, arms now crossed over his chest.

"N-no!" Akira says to him, blushing under the pale pink lights of the bathroom. 

"Akira, I can see your erection from a mile away."

"Okay, maybe a little." he replies, pinching his thumb and index finger close, but knowing Ryo wasn't taking it seriously. He sighs and looks to the side. "I'm sorry Ryo,I can't help it. You're dressed so...like this and then you kept grinding on my dick and it just ...you know." he says, looking guilty. “ I got really like...excited.”

"Mmm I see. Dressed like what now?" Ryo asks, stepping closer to Akira until there was barely any space left between them.

"Y-you know...sexy." the devilman answers back shyly, finally looking him in the eyes. Ryo stays silent for a moment before he starts to smile, touching his own cheek with his fingertips.

"You're adorable , I hope you know that."

"And you're confusing me, I thought you were mad?" Akira says with his eyebrows furrowed a little. Ryo shakes his head and puts his hands on Akira's shoulders.

"I'm not mad. Maybe a tad bit annoyed, but I could never be mad at you." he says, giving him a sweet look. 

Akira felt a bit better hearing that, and he smiles back at Ryo, the both of them getting closer to share a hug. He nuzzles the blonde and smiles more when he hears him chuckle. They leave the bathroom and stand in the dimly lit hallway, the lighting a moody purple in contrast with the flashing and ever changing dance floor lights that flickered from around the corner of the hallway.

"Now, I know your little problem won't just go away on its own, so if I help you quickly I need for you to promise to behave and help me get our target. Deal?" Ryo asks as he runs his hands down Akiras fishnet covered chest. Akira's eyes widen as he licks his lips, nodding profusely.

"Deal."

* * *

Ryo really isn't sure how the actual hell they ended up like this, but he was now up against the hallway wall, his body blocked in by Akira's as the latter was slamming his hips into him at a slow, shallow start up pace. He agreed to help him with his affliction, to Akiras surprise housing a bottle of lube in his inner jacket pocket to help , but that went from him giving Akira a hand job to them full on fucking in the middle of a club hallway.

One of his legs was hooked on one of Akiras arms and the other around his waist, the stronger male holding him up with no problems as he mouthed at his neck, kissing and nipping as he starts to fuck him faster. Ryo holds onto him tightly, watching his own leg bounce while his shorts hung off of his ankle.

"A-A-Akira, we need to ー _o-oh fuck_ ー hurry the hell up before we lose our t-taー _ah_!ーrget." he stumbles all over his sentence, gasping at the stabbing thrusts that were being delivered at the angle Akira was fucking him in. It felt so good but he had to stay focused. Needed to keep his mind on finishing this and finding their demon and _not on how nice and thick Akira's dick was and how good it felt to get fucked like this_.

"Fuck." Ryo gasps, a whimper escaping his lips when Akira reaches a needy hand up his abdomen to pinch and roll one of his nipples.

"Fucking yes this is so fucking hot." Akira growls, a rumble from deep in his throat was heard by Ryo even over the thumping music. Akira fucks him with the rhythm of the bass, the slap from his hips heavy and satisfying . They even ignore the few passerby's that catch them fucking. 

Ryos eyes threaten to roll to the back of his head as Akira picks up the pace, his long tongue rolling over his heated skin and his deep thrusts making electricity roll through his body. Ryo arches his back as he presses closer to his lover, gasping hotly at the pleasant ache that shot right through his hips. He hates that he sounds so pathetic as he squeaks and whines, his body squished against the wall as Akira tried to shield him more.

"I don't want anybody seeing you like this but me. I'll show them you're fucking mine." Ryo never felt his heart skip so many beats. He moans loud when Akira grips his ass and presses in deeper, harder, the music filling his ears and the heady bass making every thrust seem like they were more intense than they already were.

Ryo nearly forgets about why they were there in the first place, letting his eyes slide shut as he moans at every single movement. He turns his head and buries his face against Akiras neck, his trimmed nails digging into his lovers strong back. He starts to chant his name, his voice almost too soft and sultry every time he spoke, breathless and catching in his throat.

"I-I'm so ー I'm gonna cー " Ryo tries to speak as he tilts his head back, but he's stopped when Akira kisses him. It's sloppy and hard, but he loves it. Their mouths fitting together nicely as Akira fucked and jerked him off at the same time. He doesn't care about anything except the moment they were in. Didn't care that people were watching, didn't care that one of his shoes came off in the midst of all of it and didn't even care about why they were there. He just wanted to drown in Akiras embrace.

The abrupt slam of Akiras hips set him off, his legs shaking and toes curling when he reached his end. He feels bad that he's basically ruined the nice outfit he had bought for Akira, but he can buy him a million more clothes later. He moans against his lovers lips, drunk off of their kiss as if it was the sweetest tasting wine he'd never chugged. Akira thrusts into him four or five more times, stilling against him deep inside. 

"Holy shit." Akira breathes as he pulls away, both their lips wet. He can taste the gloss Ryo had on, some of it smeared on his own lips. Ryo looked so content, his eyes half lidded as he relaxed, though his legs ached a bit. He wanted Akira all to himself in the confines of his apartment, but as if fate knew what he desired, they hear the screams of a crowd of people and the telltale signs of demonic screeching. Ryo‘s eyes never snapped open so fast before.

"Son of a bitchー Akira pull out we need to go out there _now_!" he says, fumbling to get his phone out of his jacket pocket to see their target was definitely still there, stock still in the middle of the place it seemed.

"Fuck!" Akira curses as he tries not to drop Ryo, who didn’t care that cum was staining his thigh highs as he struggled to yank up his shorts and stick his shoe back on. He procures a glock from his fur jacket and begins to load it quickly, following behind Akira as fast as he could as the devilman started to transform within the chaos of screaming people and the deadly flashing lights from all around.

Ryo was glad that he was right in his suspicions of their target, but couldn't believe he nearly forgot about everything they were doing thanks their little hallway fuck.

He'd have to do some self evaluation later since he didn't seem to have any better self control than Akira had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who kudo's, commented and in general is reading this fic! I'm glad all of you are enjoying these chapters. I've got a few more ideas so expect another chapter soon-ish. I'm just making these as I go so we'll see what comes! Thanks again for reading and until next time, see ya!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks everyone for reading and I do hope you guys liked this! I have other chapters already written, I just need to do some cleaning up and they'll be good to post soon-ish. Until next time, see ya'll later!
> 
> You can find me [here](http://mochiies.tumblr.com) and [here](https://twitter.com/mrmochiman) ! So feel free to hit me up!


End file.
